FV224: Lea Halalela
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Kiara falls seriously ill and the only way she can be saved is through an ancient Indian ceremony. Meanwhile Lena has another problem on her hands when something happens to Tani.


Lea Halalela

**Episode Synopsis**  
Kiara falls seriously ill and the only way she can be saved is through an ancient Indian ceremony. Meanwhile Lena has another problem on her hands when something happens to Tani

**Guest Stars**  
Raichu as herself  
Vulpix as herself  
Jeff Hardy as Ashley

**Written By**  
Raichu & Vulpix

**End Scene Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
17th February 2002

**Episode Based In**  
January 2378

**Holodeck 2:**  
The new Virus were standing around waiting for the last band member to arrive.

"What's taking her so long?" Naomi asked, she looked towards James.

"I don't know, she just said she had to sort something out," James replied.

Right on cue Jessie walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lena asked.

"I was busy, ok!" Jessie yelled back.

"Ok, no need to yell," Lena muttered.

"So, erm, is Cartoon Heroes going to be the only song on the single, or is there going to be another song?" Craig asked.

"We're having Around the World too," Lena replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember, we're having a Team Rockety video for that, aren't we?" Craig said.

"Yep," Lena said.

"Can we get on with it then?" Jessie asked. Everyone looked at her oddly.

"You're in a bit of a mood, aren't you?" Triah asked.

"Don't you start," Jessie muttered.

"Maybe we should do this another time," Lena said.

"What the hell for?" Jessie asked angrily. James put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but she pushed it off angrily. "Get the hell off me!" she yelled and she stormed out.

"Bloody hell, what's eating her?" Faye asked. Everyone looked around at each other, no one had the answer to that question.

**The classroom next to Sickbay, the next day:**  
Bryan, Kiara, Naomi, Lena, Duncan, Kirsty and Kyle were sitting at desks while Doctor Jones was giving a lecture. Bryan was lying on the desk, asleep with his mouth open slightly. Naomi was doing her nails blue. Kiara was listening to one of Pulse's songs on her personal stereo and she was miming to it. Kyle was hitting Kirsty, as usual. Kirsty was obviously crying. Duncan was just watching. Finally Lena was writing something on a PADD.

"I'm sure you would find this interesting once we actually got to look at some real insects," Doctor Jones muttered on, obviously not noticing that nobody was listening to him.

"I'm going to tell mummy," Kirsty cried after Kyle hit her again.

"Ooh, me scared," Kyle said and he laughed.

"Do you want me to kick his a?" Duncan asked. Kirsty nodded.

"You can't, I am sitting on it," Kyle said.

Duncan pushed Kyle off the chair and he literally started kicking his butt. Lena looked down at the two lads.

"You go Duncan," Lena said, and she continued with what she was doing.

Naomi looked down too. "Aaw, isn't that sweet. Duncan's defending Kirsty," she said.

"What?" Kiara asked. Naomi groaned. Duncan started hitting Kyle on the head.

"Ow, you bully, leave me alone or I'll set my dad onto you," Kyle moaned.

"I'll set my dad onto him then," Duncan said.

"Your dad is too wimpy to do anything," Kyle said.

"Hey, you leave my dad alone you arsehole!" Duncan yelled and he accidentally knocked Kyle unconscious.

"Yey!" Kirsty said and she started clapping her hands.

"And this is what people used to call a Daddy Long Legs, people say that.." Doctor Jones said, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Me good," Duncan said and he sat back onto his chair. Lena patted him on the head, which messed his hair up.

"Good boy," Lena said.

"Watch the hair," Duncan growled.

"God, he's just like his mother," Naomi said. Duncan glared at her. "Why does that glare look familiar?"

"For your safety Naomi, I suggest you be quiet," Lena muttered.

"He's only a kid," Naomi muttered.

"A kid with Slayer strength," Lena said.

"Ok, ok, I'll shut up," Naomi said.

Doctor Jones turned around after finishing what he was writing on the board. He noticed Kyle lying on the floor first, then he saw Bryan asleep. "What's going on, why aren't you paying attention?" he asked.

"You're boring the hell out of us, we don't need to learn about bugs," Lena replied.

"Secondly, why is Kyle on the floor?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Duncan knocked him out again," Naomi replied. Duncan and Kirsty giggled.

Doctor Jones sighed. "I warned him about that. This time I will tell his parents," he said.

"Like they would care," Lena muttered.

"That might be true, but I doubt Danny and Ian would be too happy if their best friends' son kept beating their son up," Doctor Jones said.

"If Kyle would leave Kirsty alone, Duncan wouldn't hurt him," Lena said.

"I'm going to talk to Duncan's parents after this lesson, and then I'm going to talk to Kyle's parents. This is none of your business," Doctor Jones said. Lena pouted.

**Half an hour later:**  
Doctor Jones was beginning to regret his decision when he was faced by a very peeved Jessie.

"Erm, maybe I should have just talked to James," Doctor Jones muttered.

"Maybe you should have," Jessie growled.

"Erm, as you probably will know, erm, Jessie would you stop looking at me like that?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Get bent," Jessie muttered.

"I tell you what, why don't you go back to where Danny and Ian are waiting," Doctor Jones said.

"Fine, I will!" Jessie snapped and she stormed out.

"How long has she been like that?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Since yesterday," James replied.

"And she hasn't told you why?" Doctor Jones asked.

"No, do you know why?" James replied.

"Er, yes, er I mean no. Never mind," Doctor Jones stuttered. James just gave him a confused look. "Anyway, I just asked you here to talk about Duncan. He keeps having fights with Kyle."

Duncan, who was sitting next to James, just giggled and looked proud of himself.

"According to Lena, Kyle keeps picking on Kirsty, and Duncan defends her," Doctor Jones said.

"Kyle's an arsehole," Duncan said.

"Erm, and Duncan swears," Doctor Jones said.

"And?" James said questioningly. Doctor Jones just stared at him oddly.

"He's only nine months old, he shouldn't be swearing, or starting fights with younger children," Doctor Jones said.

"No, but Kyle shouldn't be picking on his sister," James said.

"Brothers and sisters usually fight, that's just the way it is," Doctor Jones said.

"Duncan's just defending his friend, I know the feeling," James said.

"You do?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Jessie was bullied a lot in primary school," James replied.

Doctor Jones rolled his eyes. "You and Duncan are just as bad as each other. Fighting back always makes it worse."

"Yeah, true, but it used to make me feel better," James said.

Doctor Jones laughed nervously. "Obviously I'm getting nowhere with you. I just hope when, er I mean, if you have another child, they don't turn out like Duncan."

"Big bozo head!" Duncan yelled.

"Er.." Doctor Jones muttered.

"You deserved that," James said.

"Er.. why?" Doctor Jones muttered.

"Forget it, you're just lucky you weren't talking to Jessie about this," James said.

"Maybe I would of been better off," Doctor Jones said.

"If you weren't a hologram I'd punch you," James said.

"Me too," Duncan said.

"That just proves my point. On your way out can you ask Danny and Ian to come in?" Doctor Jones asked.

James and Duncan just headed out. Duncan put his fingers up at Doctor Jones as he did so. Doctor Jones rolled his eyes.

**Back in the classroom:**  
Bryan was STILL asleep. Naomi was writing something on the board. Kiara was STILL listening to music. Lena had also gone to sleep.

Kiara looked at the board, and she started laughing. Naomi had drawn a few pictures of Doctor Jones, and she had written something about Duncan and Kirsty.

Naomi turned Kiara's way and she grinned. "Duncan loves Kirsty," she chanted. Kiara started giggling like crazy which woke Lena up.

"What's going on.. aw crap, I'm still in here," Lena moaned.

"All you do is complain, so cut it out," Kiara said.

"Don't tell me what to do, bch!" Lena yelled.

"Why not?" Kiara asked.

"Because you're not my bloody mother!" Lena yelled in response.

Naomi groaned and she left them to it

**Sickbay, again:**  
Doctor Jones had already talked to Ian and Danny, and now James and Ian were arguing. Danny was standing around shaking her head, with her arms folded. Jessie was sitting on the biobed, trying to keep her cool. Duncan kept glancing at Kyle, and Kyle kept giving him horrible looks. Kirsty was crying again.

"Your son is crazy, why does he keep attacking mine!" Ian yelled.

"Because he keeps picking on Duncan's friend, that's why," James replied.

"That's not his concern, it's just sibling rivalry!" Ian yelled.

"Maybe if you'd learn to control your son, mine wouldn't attack yours," James said.

"Ian, stop yelling," Danny said. Ian ignored her.

"You're telling me to control MY son, that's a funny one, Jamesy. Yours swears, hits people, calls people names.." Ian yelled.

"Just like his parents," Danny whispered. Luckily nobody heard her.

"At least mine doesn't pick on little girls!" James finally yelled back.

"They're brother and sister, it's pretty normal. Maybe if Duncan had a sister he'd be doing the same!" Ian yelled.

"Would you two shut up!" Jessie yelled. The two guys stopped and they looked her way. "Can we just agree that Duncan and Kyle both did something wrong, I've got a bloody headache."

"Ok, but make sure this never happens again," Ian said. He walked out of the room. Danny groaned, she picked up both of her kids, and she followed him out.

"Duncan's just like you, do you realise that," Jessie muttered as she climbed off the biobed.

"If you say so," James said quietly.

"I want some Cherr' Coke," Duncan said.

"I know so," Jessie said and she walked out.

**Later that night:**  
Naomi and Bryan went upto Kiara's door, and the rang the door chime. They didn't get a response.

"Here let me, I have a knack for doors," Bryan said, he keyed in some commands on the side panel. Eventually the door opened, and the pair stepped inside. They looked around the room, it was dark, and nobody was around.

"That's strange, Janeway isn't even in," Naomi muttered.

Bryan headed towards one of the bedrooms and he looked inside. "Naomi, in here!" he yelled.

Naomi rushed into the room. Bryan was kneeling beside Kiara, who was lying on the ground. Naomi tapped her commbadge. "Wildman to Sickbay, there's something wrong with Kiara."

In: "Ok, I'm beaming her here now."

**Sickbay:**  
Kiara was lying on the biobed. Doctor Jones, Naomi, Bryan, Kathryn and Chakotay were standing around her.

"I do not understand how this could of happened," Doctor Jones said.

"Doctor, there has to be some reason why one of her lungs stopped working," Bryan said.

"That's a very crude description, her lung just stopped taking in oxygen," Doctor Jones said. Bryan rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't understand, but I will investigate."

"No need to, Doc. I have heard of this," Chakotay said. Everyone, except Kiara, looked his way.

"You have, how?" Doctor Jones asked.

"If I'm right, she has an Indian condition called Lizwe," Chakotay replied.

"Lizwe?" everyone said in confusment.

"Children who have only a quarter of the tribe's gene's get this. They're not pure blooded, you see. Kiara's only got one quarter of the tribe in her, and she's half Q," Chakotay said.

"So is this all it does?" Naomi asked.

"Well, no," Chakotay replied.

"Why didn't you tell us, Chakotay?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"Not all children in her situation get this, only 1 in 100, plus it was only a myth. Also it only happens when a child is nearing his or her fifth birthday. I was hoping that the incident in Precise Timings would of.." Chakotay replied.

"Ok, I get the picture. You didn't think she'd get it, you still should of told me," Kathryn said.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Chakotay said.

"What else does this Lizwe do?" Bryan asked.

Chakotay swallowed hard before replying. "It stops the victim's organs from fully functioning. The Lizwe is meant to kill the victim."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"That's one crummy Indian thing," Bryan said.

"Well, our tribe did develop a cure for it," Chakotay said.

"Well spill it out," Kathryn said.

"I doubt it would work, we need a female member of the family who has some gene's from the tribe within her," Chakotay said.

"Lena. What does she have to do?" Kathryn asked.

"She has to lead a six minute long ceremony, the ceremony is called Lea Halalela," Chakotay replied.

"Even though Lea Halalela actually means holy land or this land," Bryan muttered.

"Stop pointing out all the mistakes," Naomi said.

"Ok, ok," Bryan said.

"A six minute ceremony? That can't be that bad," Kathryn said.

"Unfortunately there's two problems with the ceremony," Chakotay said.

"And what are they?" Kathryn asked.

"Well first, we can't force Lena to do this, it will only work if she does it willingly, if there's any doubt, or hate, it wont work. Secondly the original ceremony is to revive people who are dead. We have to wait until Kiara dies before doing the ceremony," Chakotay said.

"Well that does suck. Lena seems to still hate Kiara," Naomi said.

"Exactly, and don't forget the dying part," Chakotay said.

"I'm not going to comment on it because I think there's another problem with that part," Naomi said.

"You're right. The ceremony doesn't always work. The gods only let the ceremony work fully if they think that the ceremony is for a good cause," Chakotay said.

"Damn, the gods seem to have it in for us. Remember the last episode?" Bryan commented. Naomi nodded in agreement.

"We have no choice. If Kiara is going to survive we're going to have to convince Lena to do the ceremony," Kathryn said.

"Kathryn, Lena does actually hate Kiara, as much as I don't want to believe it. It wont work if the gods sense that," Chakotay said.

"Well I'm going to have to prove you wrong. I think every parent loves their child in their own way, we just have to figure out what Lena's way is," Kathryn said.

"This is going to be fun," Naomi muttered.

**The Mess Hall:**  
Lena, James and Duncan were at one of the tables in the middle of the room. Duncan was busy stuffing his face with chocolate, while Lena and James were just drinking Cherry Coke.

"So when the hell is Jessie going to get out of that bchy mood of hers?" Lena asked.

"She's out of it, Lena. And I wish she wasn't," James replied.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"She's in that hyper mood she was in the day after.. you know when," James replied.

"Aah, the freak people out mood. Wow, she changed suddenly," Lena said.

"Tell me about it, something's really wrong with her. Doc did an examination two weeks ago and she only told me that he said she was ok," James said.

"Why don't you ask Jones himself, I wouldn't trust Jessie's word for it. She's like me, she doesn't like telling people if she's ill," Lena said.

"Don't I know, but I have a feeling Jones wont tell me if there was. If she's keeping something a secret, then she's told Jones to keep it from me," James said.

"Typical, that's the usual story," Lena said.

Chakotay and Kathryn came over to the table.

"It wasn't me," Lena blurted out.

"What wasn't?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh sorry, just instinct," Lena replied.

"Well this time you're not in trouble. We need your help," Chakotay said.

"What for?" Lena asked.

**Holodeck One:**  
Kathryn, Chakotay, Lena, James and Duncan went through the main doors. The three younger crewmembers looked around in awe. They were in the middle of a beautiful jungle in the middle of the night. The full moon's light was reflecting off the nearby lagoon.

They were standing nearby a huge stone slab, which was surrounded by twenty posts that had small flames on top of them.

"Wow, what is this place?" Lena asked.

"This is the place where you'll be performing a ceremony," Chakotay replied.

"Ceremony, what ceremony?" Lena asked.

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other nervously. "Kiara's ill, and the ceremony is the only way to cure her," Chakotay replied.

"Kiara? What happened this time, did she swallow a coin?" Lena said sarcastically.

"She's dying Lena," Kathryn said. James and Lena stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Lena said.

"No, I wish she was. We have to wait until she dies of the illness before we can perform the ceremony. The ceremony will revive her, and the illness will have died off," Chakotay said.

"Why the hell do I have to do it?" Lena asked.

"The ceremony needs a girl that has some of the tribe's genes inside her. Your mother doesn't have any, neither does any other member of the crew, and obviously Kiara can't do it," Chakotay replied.

"Oh great," Lena said sarcastically.

"The problem is that we can't force you to do it, and you're going to have to see through your hate for her for it to work," Chakotay said.

"I didn't understand that at all," Lena muttered.

"Lena, if you go into that ceremony forced, the gods will sense it and they wont revive Kiara. If you go in hating her, then the gods are likely to kill you, and not do anything for Kiara," Chakotay said.

"You didn't mention anything about the gods killing Lena," Kathryn said.

"I'm sorry, but the gods would kill Lena if they sensed hate. Mainly because people who were not part of the tribe could use an innocent tribe girl to revive somebody. The gods wont revive any old person, especially if they do no good," Chakotay said.

"Well you can't ask me to stop hating her, I can't help it," Lena said.

"You don't have to. Believe it or not but in your own way you do care for Kiara, you just have to believe it for yourself. That at least would be enough," Chakotay said.

"Why would I care about her, she's totally selfish. She only cared about herself in True Q, I didn't see her trying to convince me not to do suicide. I bet she was still trying to gain sympathy off the crew," Lena said.

"Lena, she's not even five years old yet. You can't expect a four year old to act mature, do you?" Kathryn asked.

"That's the same old excuse," Lena muttered.

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth. She may sometimes act the age she looks, but inside is still that four year old child," Kathryn said.

"Ok, I'll do it. But I'm not promising anything," Lena said.

"Just remember, the only lives that are at risk is yours and Kiara's. If you continue to hate her for being who she is, it'll kill you both," Chakotay said.

"All right, you've made your point. What do I have to do then?" Lena asked.

Chakotay brought a PADD out of nowhere and he handed it to Lena. She read through it quickly.

"I don't know Indian, how am I suppose to chant that?" Lena asked.

"You don't, you have to sing it," Chakotay replied.

"Aw crap, I have to sing in Indian?" Lena said questioningly.

James laughed a little. "Now I'm glad Janeway isn't doing it."

Kathryn put her hands on her hips and she glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean?" she said angrily.

"I doubt she could sing well with the voice she's got," James whispered to Lena and Duncan. They both giggled.

"I still heard that! How dare you!" Kathryn snapped. Chakotay put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Kathryn, don't let him get to you," Chakotay said comfortingly.

"Fine, I don't know why I keep letting him off," Kathryn muttered.

"Erm, so how long does this ceremony last then?" Lena asked.

"Six minutes, that's how long the song lasts," Chakotay replied.

"Great, I'd better get practising then," Lena muttered.

"First, you need to get used to the ceremonial clothing," Chakotay said and he handed another PADD to Lena.

"No, not wearing this. It's not me," Lena moaned.

"Tough, you can't perform a ceremony in your usual clothes. Luckily the ceremony doesn't mention anything about having to have your hair a natural colour," Chakotay said.

Lena rolled her eyes. "I was going to have my hair purple this week for the next Virus single," she said.

"No, orangey red is bad enough," Kathryn muttered.

"If I don't dye it soon, the orange will go back to the red I had before. It's actually turning back red now as you can see," Lena said.

"It'll have to do, it's better than purple," Chakotay said.

"Ok, fine," Lena muttered.

"I'd better get back to Sickbay," Kathryn said. She headed towards where the doors used to be. They appeared on command and she walked out.

"You'd better get changed, Lena," Chakotay said. Lena groaned and she headed out too. Chakotay looked at Duncan and James. "I don't even know why you came here in the first place, so you can go."

"But I read on that PADD that the ceremony needs twenty people, other than the lead, to be in the background," James said.

"You'd better not be thinking what I think you're thinking," Chakotay said.

"I want to do something in this episode," James said.

"Fine, but you can't practise in the same place as the lead until an hour before the ceremony. Also, you'll need nineteen other people, and Duncan can't take part, he's not old enough," Chakotay said.

"Aaw, I wanna sing," Duncan moaned. Chakotay groaned, and he walked away.

**Lena's Quarters, a few hours later:**  
Lena heard the door chime, and she rushed over to the door. Then she remembered that she was wearing her ceremony outfit: a small turquoise jacket, half sleeved, that was tied in the middle. A long skirt the same colour as the jacket but with a gold, patterned part at the top. Four gold bracelets hanging on both of her wrists. Painted black dots on her forehead, above her nose, and on her chest.

"Give me a minute," she called.

"Oh come on Lena, I need to talk!" Tani's voice yelled from outside.

"As long as you promise not to laugh at me when you do come in," Lena said.

"I'm not in the mood to laugh!" Tani's voice yelled.

Lena sighed, and she opened the door. As soon as Tani stepped inside, Lena headed towards the sofa.

"I didn't know you liked that sort of clothes," Tani said.

Lena groaned, and she sat down. "This top is awful," she muttered.

"Then why wear it?" Tani asked.

"Haven't you heard, I have to perform a damn ritual, this is what I have to wear. I have to get used to it," Lena replied.

"I think it looks nice," Tani muttered, and she sat next to her friend.

"Yeah, but it's not me," Lena said.

"No, I must admit, the jacket's rather revealing," Tani said.

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel better," Lena said.

"So when's the ceremony?" Tani asked.

"I don't know, it depends on when Kiara actually dies from the illness," Lena replied.

"Erm, why does that sound dodgy?" Tani asked herself.

"Because the ceremony was originally used to revive the dead," Lena replied.

"So you have to wait around for death to come, sounds really nice," Tani said.

"Yeah well, I've been practising for hours, the singing seems the easy part to it," Lena said.

"What's so hard about it then?" Tani asked.

"I can't hate Kiara and do the ceremony. I have to forgive her and everything, you know all that kind of rubbish," Lena replied.

"Well when you learn how to forgive her, will you teach me how you did it?" Tani asked.

"Why?" Lena asked.

"I want to forgive Ashley for what he's done, and apologise for what I've done, but I can't," Tani replied.

Lena groaned. "I thought you two had sorted that out."

"I wish we could. So when you do figure out how to forgive and forget, teach me ok," Tani said.

"Erm, I'll keep that in mind," Lena said.

"Thanks Lena," Tani said, she stood up and she left the room.

**The next day, Sickbay:**  
It was early morning, so the room was dark and deserted, more or less. Lena walked into the room, still in her ceremony outfit, and she went over to Kiara's biobed. She was still unconscious.

"Computer, activate the EMH," Lena commanded.

Doctor Jones appeared and he immediately went over to Lena after saying his usual phrase.

"How is she then?" Lena asked.

"Just last night both of her kidney's, and several less vital organs failed. If my calculations are correct the next vital organ to fail will kill her," Doctor Jones replied.

Lena just watched Kiara's unconscious form while she stood in midthought. Doctor Jones slowly headed towards his office.

Somebody rushed into the room which made both Lena and Doctor Jones jump in surprise. It was Ashley.

"Doc, I need your help," Ashley said frantically. Doctor Jones and Lena rushed over to him.

"What is it?" Doctor Jones asked.

"It's Tani, no time to explain," Ashley replied, he rushed back out of the room. Doctor Jones quickly put the mobile emitter on his arm, he and Lena rushed out after Ashley.

They didn't have to go very far. Once they caught up with Ashley. He was kneeling beside Tani who was unconscious on the floor.

Doctor Jones knelt down and he scanned Tani, while Lena just watched nearby.

"What's wrong with her, Doc?" Lena asked.

"Quite a lot of things, we'd better get her to Sickbay," Doctor Jones replied.

**Later:**  
Tani was lying on the biobed next to Kiara's, still unconscious.

"Ok, you want to know what's wrong with her. Well, like I said earlier a lot of things. She's mainly emotionally depressed, but that on it's own didn't make her collapse, obviously. She's got a stomach bug that has to be treated in it's first day because for some reason her own immune systems can't fight it off. As far as I can tell she's had it for two weeks, and that's what caused her to collapse," Doctor Jones said.

"Why wouldn't she want it treated?" Ashley asked.

"I mentioned the depression mainly because I think that has something to do with it," Doctor Jones replied.

Lena covered her face with her right hand, and she turned away from the biobed.

"I don't understand, why would she want this to happen to her?" Ashley asked.

Lena turned back around. "She came to my quarters last night, she seemed out of place. She said something about her wanting to apologise to you about something."

Ashley frowned in confusment. "Lena, that doesn't make any sense. There's nothing to apologise for, and why would she want to make herself suffer because she couldn't?"

"I don't know, and I frankly I think you have no clue what so ever," Lena said.

"No need to take it out on me, I feel bad enough already," Ashley muttered.

"Would you two calm down. I can treat her still, but she can't get over this depression unless both of you help her," Doctor Jones said.

"I thought she was ok after Bittersweet," Lena muttered.

"So did I," Ashley said.

"Well obviously not. Ashley, you're going to have to talk to Tani about this, that may get her to apologise for whatever reason. That might start to help matters. Lena, I suggest that you just continue with what you're doing," Doctor Jones said.

"I don't get what you mean," Lena said.

"Just continue to be her friend, she certainly needs one," Doctor Jones said.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me in this episode," Lena said.

_**Captains Log Supplemental: Doctor Jones has reported that the ceremony should take place in an hour, Chakotay and I have gathered eighteen other crewmembers to join in the ceremony.**_

**Holodeck 1:**  
Lena along with Tani and Ashley came in through the main doors and they met up with James and Jessie.

"We heard what happened, are you ok?" James asked.

"I'll live," Tani muttered.

"You don't sound too happy about that," Jessie commented, somebody gently elbowed her. "Ow, hey what was that for?"

"Don't say stuff like that around her," James whispered.

"Fine," Jessie said and she pouted.

"So, erm, how did it happen then?" James asked Lena.

Lena sighed. "Her last remaining lung collapsed, luckily she was still sedated so she didn't feel any pain."

"Are you ok?" Jessie asked.

"I thought I'd be happy if she did die," Lena replied, and she tried to smile at her own joke, but failed.

Jessie suddenly perked up. "How about a group hug?"

"Er James, she's scaring me," Lena said.

"You don't have to live with her when she's like this," James said quietly.

"Group hug?" Jessie said, sounding upset. James and Lena looked at each other, and they sighed. They hugged Jessie. Lena dragged Tani into the hug as well. Ashley tried to keep a straight face as he watched.

Chakotay walked over to the hugging group. "It's time," he said calmly. The group separated, and Lena fixed her hair which had somehow gotten out of place.

"Lets get this over with," Lena said.

**Five minutes later:**  
Twenty main characters were standing around the stone slab, in a large circle. Each character was standing in front of one of the posts. Lena was standing behind the stone slab. Kiara was lying on it with her arms crossed over her chest. Next to her head was 3 strange and small bottles.

The circle of characters, in order, played out like this: Kathryn, Chakotay, B'Elanna, Tom, Bryan, Naomi, Faye, Triah, Tani, James, Jessie, Danny, Ian, Claire, Harry, Emma, Lilly, Lee, Lisa & Doctor Jones.

Each person had to hold hands with whoever was standing on either sides of them. There were a few complaints about that, but they all received a glare off Kathryn.

Lena picked up one of the bottles and she opened it. She poured the powdery contents onto her palm and she held her hand out above Kiara. "Fatshe leso," she said.

"Fatshe leso," everyone repeated.

Lena slowly turned her hand over, and the powder fell onto Kiara.

Some holographic people in the background started playing gentle music. As soon as they did that Lena pulled a microphone from behind her back.

Kathryn sighed, and she shook her head. "Silly girl," she muttered under her breath. Several of the cast tried to keep a straight face.

"Lea Halalela," Lena said.

"Fatshe leso. Lea Halalela. Fatshe leso. Lea Halalela," everyone said as a chant.

"Uli-buse le lizwe, izwe lethu. Mhlaba wethu. Uli phathe Kahle. Izwe lethu, izwe lehtu," Lena sang. She opened another one of the bottles with her spare arm, and she did the same with thing with that bottle.

"Uzo libusa, le lizwe. Uli buse kahle, uzo libusa. Le lizwe, le lizwe," everyone chanted.

"Fatshe leso, lea Halalela, lea Halalela," Lena joined in.

As the group chanted or sang, the fire on the posts got larger and brighter. They went back to normal.

"Uli-buse le lizwe, izwe lethu. Mhlaba wethu. U'zuli qondise. Izwe lethu, izwe lethu," Lena sang. She opened the final bottle, and instead of dropping the powder in the same place, she blew it off her hand. The powder was carried by the wind, and it made the wind look glittery.

"Uzo libusa, le lizwe. Uli buse kahle, uzo libusa. Le lizwe, le lizwe," everyone chanted while Lena repeated different words from their chant. Once they finished the chant, the group closed their eyes. Lena held her arms outstretched, and she looked up at the sky, with her eyes closed.

The wind turned a pale blue, and it circled the group, bringing a strange chill to their bones. The wind continued to circle around the group a couple of times before it finally settled over Kiara's body. Lena opened her eyes, but the others kept theirs shut.

The group continued to chant, "fatshe leso. Lea Halalela" Meanwhile Lena was singing separate words from the song. Suddenly a white flash took over the entire area, and it made everyone, but Lena, fall to the ground and lost consciousness. She continued to sing words from the verses as the cloud just settled closer to Kiara.

Cuts started appearing on Lena's arms, and face. She fell onto her knees as scratches and deep cuts continued to cover her body. She tried to take in all the pain, and she pulled herself back onto her feet. Using all her available strength she yelled out, "Lea Halalela!" Once she did that the blue cloud looked like it dove into Kiara's body. As soon as that happened Lena fell back onto her knees.

Kiara slowly opened her eyes, and she looked around, obviously confused with her surroundings. She slowly sat up and she saw everybody unconscious on the ground. Then she saw Lena on her knees, obviously very tired and in pain.

Kiara thought, "this looks familiar... oh my god, it's the Lea Halalela ceremony dad told me about." She looked over at Lena, and she clicked her fingers. Lena's wounds disappeared in an instant.

Kiara walked over to Lena and she held out her hand. Lena weakly looked up, she slowly took Kiara's hand, and Kiara tried to pull her back onto her feet.

"It worked," Lena weakly said. Kiara grinned and she threw her arms around her. Lena was slow in reacting, but she eventually hugged Kiara back.

Everyone else started to wake up. Most of them looked confused as they looked around.

"What the hell happened?" Emma asked.

"God knows, I'm not doing that again," Triah replied.

Kathryn and Chakotay saw Kiara and Lena, and they rushed over to them. The two girls broke apart. Kathryn just started hugging Lena tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," Kathryn said quietly.

"Thanks," Lena said.

Chakotay hugged both of them. Kiara, not wanting to be left out, joined in.

"Ooh, another group hug," Jessie said happily. She tried to go over to them, but James and Tani held her back.

"No, Jess, calm down," James said. Jessie eventually gave up, and she quickly turned serious.

"It's so sad, I think I'm going to cry," Jessie said, and she did so.

"What is it with her?" Tani asked.

"I dunno, but her quick change of emotions really are bugging me," James replied. Doctor Jones was about to say something but he decided against it. What he doesn't know wont hurt him, of will it? There's a nice rhetorical question for everyone.

**Two days later, the Ready Room:**  
Kathryn, Chakotay, Kiara and Lena were all sitting on the sofa. Kathryn had a cup of coffee, Chakotay had tea, Lena and Kiara had Cherry Coke.

"You didn't tell me about those scars and stuff," Lena said as she rubbed her arm.

"Sorry, you weren't suppose to. If I told you it wouldn't of been much of a test, now would it?" Chakotay said.

"Test? You mean those gods were testing me. For what?" Lena asked.

"To see if you're sincere, and to prove your bravery," Chakotay replied.

"So how did the ceremony work then? When I was about to do the ceremony I didn't feel any different about her," Lena asked.

Chakotay shrugged his large shoulders. "Maybe her death made you think twice without even realising it. You didn't want her to stay dead so you naturally did your best. The gods probably sensed that, and they gave Kiara's soul back."

"I can't believe it, after all we've said to each other, you did that for me," Kiara said.

"I didn't have much of a choice. It was either me, or nobody. Actually, I do want to apologise for acting so, annoying," Lena said quietly.

Kiara shook her head, and she laughed slightly. "So do I, for being a heartless cow," Kiara said. The two girls laughed. Kathryn and Chakotay joined them.

Lena stood up. "I'd better be going, I have someone to see," she said.

"Ok, see you later," Kathryn said. The three watched Lena leave the room.

**Outside Tani's Quarters:**  
Lena arrived outside, surprised to find Ashley there.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked. Ashley jumped slightly and he turned to her.

"If she wants to apologise about something, then I should apologise to her first. It may help her a little," Ashley replied.

"I thought you already apologised for the Why oh Why incident," Lena said.

"Yeah, I did. But I have to apologise for something else," Ashley said.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. If you get the chance, tell Tani I briefly visited," Lena said.

"Will do," Ashley said. Lena continued down the corridor.

Tani's door opened. Tani saw who her visitor was and she walked away. Ashley followed her into the room.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Like I've said before, I'll live," Tani replied without even turning to look at him.

"Well if it means anything to you, I want to say I'm sorry," Ashley said.

The room was quiet for about half a minute. Tani turned around to look his way.

"What for?" she asked.

"For mocking you for all those years. I was just joking on with you, but that's not the point. Also, I'm sorry for being a pain at times," Ashley replied.

Tani looked confused, and she sat down on the sofa. Ashley went closer to the sofa.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Tani managed to say.

"Well, I'd better go then," Ashley said, and he turned to leave.

"Wait," Tani blurted out which stopped Ashley in his tracks. He turned around to look her way again. "I'm sorry too," Tani said.

"About what?" Ashley asked.

"For losing my temper with you all the time, never admitting that I was wrong, and most of all for being so god damn annoying," Tani replied.

"We were equally annoying, Tan. You don't have to apologise for that," Ashley said.

"You did," Tani pointed out.

Ashley couldn't help but smile. "I wanted to."

"Well so did I, ok," Tani said. She smiled herself. Ashley grinned at her.

"I was wondering where that went," Ashley said.

"Where what went?" Tani asked.

"Your smile, it disappeared for a long time. I thought it went on a long holiday or something," Ashley replied. Tani couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Tani said.

"Nope, and if you're still willing to put up with me, we can be friends again," Ashley said.

"But I thought that little stunt was to finish this friendship," Tani pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But I miss it, I hate being like those two we're suppose to be based on," Ashley said.

"What, enemies?" Tani said questioningly.

"Exactly. I can't stand it any longer. I don't want to be like him at the slightest bit, so why should I get enemies like he does," Ashley said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't want to be like that writer either, I'm sick of being depressed and feeling sorry for myself," Tani said.

Ashley held is hand out. "Then do we have a deal, friends?"

Tani grinned and she shook his hand. "Friends."

"So, do you want to goto the Holodeck?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, why not. Race ya," Tani replied. The two rushed out of the room. Everyone on the deck could of heard the two giggling like school kids as they raced each other.

**When will Jessie get over that annoying emotion change thing? Will Duncan and Kyle ever stop fighting? Why is this episode so short compared to the other episodes? What exactly is Lea Halalela, really? And is Kathryn's singing really that bad?**  
**Find out the answers to maybe some of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager.**

**THE END**


End file.
